Nintendo, Stop Rehashing The Same Plot
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: It looks like another adventure is underway for Mario as Bowser attempts to kidnap Peach yet again, but this time, Lakithunder steps in to prevent it from happening and points out how overused this cliche plot truly is.


******Nintendo, Stop Rehashing The Same Plot**  


**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: The Mario platformers are so boring these days. Remember when they actually tried to be different?

* * *

A normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Ahh, it's-a so good to be with you, princess." Mario remarked as he held Princess Peach Toadstool's left hand.

Suddenly, the beautiful blue sky turned dark as cannonballs were fired from several airships, with the peaceful Mushroom Kingdom's lush, green plains turning dark and brown as hot red flames spread, with Bowser laughing as his personal airship came in, being larger than all of the others. Peach gasped as she looked from the balcony of her tower, with Mario next to her.

"I've come to kidnap you, princess!" Bowser exclaimed as suddenly lightning bolts were zapping his airships, causing each of them to explode into huge bursts of flames. "What the...!?"

Mario and Peach held onto each other as a smaller dark cloud appeared, being the cause of the bolts as it kept shooting lightning everywhere, zapping Princess Peach's castle as a familiar Lakitu popped out of it.

"Lakithunder!?" Mario, Peach, and Bowser all exclaimed in unison.

"That's right, it is I, the great Lakithunder!" Lakithunder exclaimed as he held his yellow arms in the air, glaring back down at the main trio. "And I'm sick and tired of you guys doing the same thing over and over again for the past thirty years! Don't you have anything better to do?"

Mario rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Well, we do play sports, and have go kart races, and party..."

"That's not the point!" Lakithunder stated as he then zapped both Peach and Mario. "You two need to stop letting Bowser kidnap you all the time! It's literally older than the dirt paved around here!"

Bowser chuckled as he folded his burly arms, which caused Lakithunder to glare at him.

"And you!" Lakithunder shouted as he floated down to Bowser, poking him in the chest. "Why are you fixated on Peach? Don't you remember the only reason you kidnapped her at all was to take over the land?"

Bowser blinked as he rubbed his chin, nodding his head. "Yeah, actually... that's a good point."

"It is! And you should consider going back to it!" Lakithunder exclaimed as he wagged his left hand at Bowser. "It'll make this whole stupid charades look much better!" He then flew off towards the northern direction, turning around and zapping the two airships behind Bowser to smithereens, disappearing as Bowser's personal airship was the only one left.

Bowser contemplated as he murmured to himself, thinking deeply about Lakithunder's words. "Yeah... I should actually be menacing and take over whatever lands I seek, not play an outdated game of cat and mouse..." He then looked back up, burning Peach and Mario with his red fiery breath as he snapped his fingers, his airship heading back towards the western direction.

Mario coughed as he glanced up at Peach. "Well, at least we don't have to do the same rehashed garbage again this time."

Peach nodded her head in agreement as she smiled. "Yeah. For once, it feels nice not to have a main Mario game occur."

Luigi and Toad both ran up, to see if Mario and Peach were okay. They looked at each other, then back at the pair.

"Are you okay?" Luigi asked as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

Mario nodded as he dusted the ashes off his red shirt and blue overalls. "Yeah. Crisis averted, bro. We don't have to do any adventuring today."

"Oh thank goodness." Toad exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Now I don't have to wet myself in fear like I normally do."

Mario, Luigi, and Peach all stared awkwardly at Toad as he chuckled nervously, slowly backing away as he lowered his head in shame.

"Well, everything seems to be back to normal." Mario commented as he moved his hands. "You guys want pizza?"

As Luigi and Toad were about to answer, Princess Peach farted loudly by accident, blushing in embarrassment as everyone laughed over the blast of gas, the group heading back inside as the once jolly land surrounding Peach's Castle continued burning away, an incoming rainstorm putting out the flames.


End file.
